Mavericks
Mavericks is an upcoming Robloxian TV show and Movie film (which counts as a pilot of the series) that is produced by Dragon Dipper Productions (formerly The Big Dipper Productions until October 12, 2014 due to copyright acclaim.) The show will be aired in Roblox Movie Channel on November 29, 2014. Mavericks was originally called Teenage Destiny, until DragonDipperBlossom scraped off the idea and turned the show name to Mavericks and changed the plot for more of an action, drama, sci-fi detail. Mavericks Season 1 name will be called: Mavericks: Illuminati Destiny. Mavericks Season 2 name will be called: Mavericks: Monarchy Vs. Illuminati. Mavericks Season 3 name will be called: Mavericks: Up"bionic"graded. Mavericks Season 4 name will be called: Mavericks: Quarantined. Mavericks seasons are all ordered to air 20 episodes for each season. Category: Upcoming shows Plot In this plot there are 6 teenagers (Kyle (dragonfruit348), Theresa (The312dolphins), Jake (jonmar1), Benjamin (CelocoolStarfire), Mark (BenzBot), Dillon (tomtim365) sailing in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean as a part of a semester for a college degree, of all of the sudden there is a major storm at the middle of the ocean then forms a whirlpool which leads to a black hole. When they enter the black hole from the whirlpool, they discovered that the black hole can go back and forward time from the earlier times of Christopher Columbus to the Galactica Era of rebellion. But they also discovered that they have their own powers and abilities as of the black hole has a way of a illuminati legend. When they entered the black hole the landed to a secret society known as "The Good Illuminati Society" The king of this society is named Lucian, the prince of this society is named Graham, and the queen of this society is named Samantha. Characters Main Characters: dragonfruit348 as Kyle: Kyle is an 17-year old boy who is in the 12th grade who is appears to be eccentric but he is mostly atractted to girls in other grades, he is currently a sophomore in high school. Kyle is in love with Theresa, but shortly afterwards he fails to make Theresa his girlfriend, when he entered the black hole at the whrilpool and the others, he discovers his own powers and abilities (which is Telekinesis, mind reading, intangiblity, summon, and possession.) The312dolphins as Theresa: Theresa is a 16-year old girl who is also in the 12th grade, she appears as of genuine and having skills, Theresa is afraid of dying except on water but continues to be a more nervous and agitated when on water. When Theresa goes in to the black hole in the whirlpool, she gets her own powers and abilities (which is magnokinesis, enhanced speed, pyrokinesis, and teleportation.) Which means that Theresa is not afraid of dying anymore. jonmar1 as Jake: Jake is a 16-year old boy who is a nerdy geek of technology the smarts and the Master of hacking computers as a prank or surprise, Jake has ADHD and can't control himself of his problem. When Jake and the other entered the black hole in the whirlpool, he has the power to manipulate his condition and his diseases and can heal himself, which means he no longer has ADHD. CelocoolStarfire as Benjamin: Benjamin is an 17-year old boy same as Kyle's age, he is an exchange student from Scotland after his parents got a promotion to America, Benjamin is horrible at making jokes but is good at playing the bag pipes. When Benjamin and the others entered to the black hole in the whirlpool he discovers that he can control the weather and the atmosphere from any planet such as earth, he also can turn invisible and can turn to anyone similar to the Marvel Character Mystique. BenzBot as Mark: Mark is an 16-year old boy who is also an exchange student from Australia, he is gothic in everyday life but still prays to God but fails to worship him as of associated to Satan, Mark has a girlfriend named Lucie and is also gothic, they both have the same relationship together. When Mark and the others entered to the black hole in the whrilpool, he discovers that he is in a relationship with God and becomes Christian, he can pray to God to send a message in the event of a attack or purge, which means he is no longer gothic. tomtim365 as Dillon: Dillon is an 16-year old boy who is weak and has less muscles, he mostly nervous because he doesn't know how to fight his bully Randall who is older than Dillon. Randall calls Dillon a kitty cat as of Dillon was scared. His friends call him Dipper because he has the same experience of the Gravity Falls character; Dipper Pines, which is Dillon's favorite show. When Dillon entered the black hole in the whirlpool, he discovers that he has enhanced strength, meaning that he is 10 times stronger than anyone including Randall, and he is invincible, also meaning not breakable to him or damaging him. Which means he is not scared or weak anymore. Recurring Characters: Mavericks: Illuminati Destiny (Season 1): jonathanroxcp as The Minutemen Lord CosimoValuta as Lucian, The Good Illuminati Society King TEDOG1232 as Graham, The Good Illuminati Society Prince. iiFlucy as Samantha, The Good Illuminati Society Queen The Mavericks Book of Illuminati Life (Crossover) NOTE: This crossover is confirmed as the 6th episode of Mavericks: Illuminati Destiny (Season 1), this is a crossover of Mavericks and the animation movie ''The Book of Life''. AGavent as Manolo Sánchez CelocoolStarfire as Xibalba The312dolphins as La Muerte/Maria Mavericks: Monarchy Vs. Illuminati (Season 2): ccooll696 as Queen Adrienne TheMagnificientMan as King George III of Britain buddbudd222 as Prince William, Duke of Cambridge Mavericks: Up"bionic"graded (Season 3): cyberwaffles as Bionic Prime Minister of Tokyo undertaker12234 as The Bionic Army President LifeofArchitecture as The Secret Bio-Droid Warrior SuxOn as The Bionic Imposter/The Modern Man Mavericks: Quarantined (Season 4): rapidsaveme as The Ultra Ebola Survivor. iiPiggy as Dr. William Houston Announcement In October 14, 2014 Dragon Dipper Productions has announced that the four confirmed named seasons of Mavericks. Here are the following named seasons: Mavericks: Illuminati Destiny (which is confirmed as Season 1) Mavericks: Monarchy Vs. Illuminati (which is confirmed as Season 2) Mavericks: Up"bionic"graded (which is confirmed as Season 3) Mavericks: Quarantined (which is confirmed as Season 4) ''Plots for Seasons 1 & 4'' Mavericks: Illuminati Destiny (Season 1): is the beginning of the adventure of Kyle, Theresa, Jake, Benjamin, Mark, and Dillon as his friends call him Dipper. Mavericks: Monarchy Vs. Illuminati (Season 2): Kyle, Theresa, Jake, Benjamin, Mark, and Dillon go back in time from the whrilpool but they arrive to United Kingdom in the 1500's, and the late 1700's to the early 1990's to fight of the evil of Monarchy with Illuminati. Mavericks: Up"bionic"graded (Season 3): Kyle, Theresa, Jake, Benjamin, Mark, and Dillon go forward to time in the whrilpool to Tokyo, Japan; but when they are in attack of bionic ninjas, they get defeated and when they all wake up their were all bionic, and their illuminati powers are changed in to "bionati" (which is a mix of bionics and illuminati) powers. And finally, Mavericks: Quarantined (Season 4): Kyle, Theresa, Jake, Benjamin, Mark, and Dillon go forward time from the whrilpool to Toronto, Ontario, Canada to see the worse spreading in Earth's history which is the Ultra Ebola Virus, they explore Toronto and got infected of the virus and their illuminati powers turn to plague spreaders and the team turn to maverick zombies but can still fight and communicate. Mavericks Season 5 name is to be announced in January 2015. '' '' Category:Shows